Après le MI6
by guepard54
Summary: La vie est toujours aussi trépidante pour Alex Rider. Un peu trop parfois, si vous voulez son avis. Série de One-shots en liens les uns avec les autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Après le MI6**

 **Note : Nouvelle idée de fic Alex Rider, qui sera plus une série de One-shot liés les uns aux autres. Pour ce qui est du résumé, je pense que le titre en dit long.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR-AR-AR**

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée, Alex Rider maudit ses supérieurs. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de son chef ?

C'était sa première mission en solo depuis plus de six mois – date de son dernier plongeon dans le coma – et Morris l'envoyait espionner un foutu complexe militaire. Avec sa célèbre 'chance', le jeune homme allait tomber sur un de ces officiers complètement psychotiques et paranoïaques qui tirerait 'avant' de poser des questions.

Chassant ses pensées afin de mieux se concentrer, Alex continua lentement sa progression le long du parapet de fer. Une main après l'autre, doucement, précisément. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait à environ cinquante mètres du sol.

Enfin, il arriva de l'autre côté. Il défit ses tennis noires toutes neuves et les rangea rapidement dans son sac à dos. A cet instant précis, il se dit que son supérieur aurait levé les yeux au ciel en le voyant agir ainsi.

Il est vrai qu'Alex Rider n'était pas un agent conventionnel. A dix-huit ans à peine, il était également le plus jeune agent de terrain du FBI. Son parcours sortait également de l'ordinaire. Orphelin, Alex Rider était arrivé à quinze ans aux Etats-Unis où il avait fini sa scolarité normalement avant d'être débauché par le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, parallèlement à sa présence (très limitée à certaines périodes) sur les bancs de la Faculté de Harward.

Le FBI finançait en échange ses frais de scolarité mais également ses trajets. Il faut dire qu'entre son occupation à Washington, ses études à Cambridge ainsi que ses visites à sa famille à San Francisco, Alex restait rarement en place. Sans oublier lorsque le FBI le 'prêtait' – avec son accord bien sûr – à la CIA qui l'envoyait à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais au final, Alex reconnaissait avoir une vie confortable. Il faisait le boulot pour lequel il avait toujours été fait, il n'était plus exploité mais bénéficiait d'un salaire alléchant. Danny, l'un de ses coéquipiers, s'amusait à dire que beaucoup de mercenaires expérimentés de l'autre côté de la barrière ne pouvaient pas prétendre à un tel revenu.

En outre, ses supérieurs le laissaient relativement libre dans les décisions à prendre tandis que ses coéquipiers – Ben en tête – disaient qu'il était ingérable. Il faut dire qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu avec le MI6 et Jack, Alex s'était juré qu'il ne serait jamais plus utilisé.

C'est pourquoi Edward, Sabina et Lise n'avaient pas compris au premier abord qu'il ait accepté l'offre du FBI. Mais Alex, lui, savait.

Bien sûr, le MI6 l'avait maltraité. Mais au fond de lui, Alex savait que Jack avait vu juste lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que l'espionnage était dans son sang. Quand il était sur le terrain, Alex se sentait dans son élément. A l'inverse, il avait en horreur la paperasse administrative et ne supportait pas de se retrouver confiner dans un bureau plus d'une demi-journée. Mais dans les rues d'une ville ou en pleine nature en mode survie, le jeune homme se sentait bien.

Alex avançait à présent à pas feutrés, tous sens en alerte. Il pressentait que les pièces donnant dans ce couloir recelaient des mines d'informations. Il ouvrit une première porte. Des rangées d'ordinateurs en train de travailler en autonomie l'accueillirent dans un léger vrombissement. Toujours le plus silencieusement possible, il approcha un des écrans.

Il reconnut vaguement des codages nucléaires ultrasecrets. Mais que faisaient-ils à portée de l'armée ? Habituellement, c'était plus dans les cordes de la CIA ou la NSA. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une nouvelle 'chamaillerie' entre ces institutions. Par exemple, Alex avait pu observer que le FBI et la CIA éprouvaient de grosses difficultés lorsqu'il s'agissait de collaborer sur une enquête. A un point hilarant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. Jurant intérieurement à l'idée de se faire prendre comme un débutant, Alex s'accroupit, caché derrière les machines. Un long silence, puis…

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

La voix était jeune et clairement féminine. Alex sourit en entendant la piètre tentative de bluff. Il n'était le dernier à utiliser cette technique – bien au contraire son partenaire de mission Ismaël disait qu'il l'utilisait plus souvent qu'à son tour – mais il s'en était toujours servi en tant que proie et non chasseur. Dans le cas contraire, il doutait fortement de son utilité. Mais peut-être après tout pensait-il cela parce qu'il n'était _jamais_ le chasseur.

Par l'espace entre deux terminaux, Alex observa la jeune femme blonde, du même âge que lui, s'avancer avec précaution, une main sur la bosse à sa hanche.

 _« Ne vous faîtes surtout pas prendre. » Lui avait ordonné son chef. « Je ne veux pas de scandale national sur les bras. Et si l'on apprenait que le FBI espionne l'armée… »_

Morris n'avait pas terminé sa phrase mais n'en avait pas eu besoin. Mission très délicate. Alex n'avait pas cru judicieux de lui rappeler que la débandade à l'ambassade américaine au Mexique deux mois plus tôt n'était pas de son fait, mais il n'en avait pas pensé moins pour autant.

Il commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes lorsque – ne décelant apparemment rien d'anormal – la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout du moins, c'est ce que le blond crût.

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, une balle lui frôla l'oreille. Elle s'était retournée, avait dégainé, visé et tiré dans la même foulée. S'il n'avait pas été la personne dans son viseur, Alex en aurait sifflé d'admiration.

Il tenta de se trouver une meilleure cachette mais comme il le soupçonnait à présent, elle avait de très bons instincts et fut à côté de lui la seconde suivante, après avoir bondi souplement au-dessus des machines, revolver toujours pointé.

Un court instant, Alex se dit qu'elle était magnifique et lui faisait un peu penser à lui. Puis le revolver sur son torse le fit reprendre pied.

« Je suis le technicien d'expertise ? », essaya-t-il, une légère ironie dans la voix.

Elle plissa des yeux pers en amande.

« Bien essayé. La vérité ? », insista-t-elle, complètement assurée.

Alex soupira. Il avait horreur de ces situations et se demandait encore pourquoi cela ne cessait de lui arriver. Il se releva doucement, présentant ses mains pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne constituait aucune menace. Du moins, en théorie.

« Si je vous disais que je travaille pour le FBI et que le mieux est de faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu, çà vous irait ? Je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais vous savez comment cela va finir ? Votre chef va téléphoner au mien, ils vont se chamailler pendant une heure, puis c'est nous qui allons se faire respectivement engueuler. Vous tenez à vous faire engueuler ? Parce que moi perso, je passerais bien dessus. », conclut-il aimablement.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien du FBI ? Vous avez votre plaque ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, sérieusement amusé. En réponse, le museau du pistolet s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Vous devez trop regarder la télévision, non ? Non mais parce que qu'un agent de terrain garde sur lui la preuve qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement américain, y compris en mission, cela ne vous choque pas, vous ? Perso, je trouve cela franchement imprudent. », ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Il la vit se détendre un peu avec soulagement. S'il pouvait disparaître avant que le reste de la cavalerie n'arrive… D'ailleurs, le revolver se baissa légèrement.

« Peut-être. Mais je dois quand même vous demander de me suivre. »

« Cliché. », se contenta-t-il avant de répondre d'une voix légère. « Vous savez que les personnes qui regardent la télévision risquent de devenir beaucoup plus docile que la moyenne ? Moralement parlant, je veux dire. »

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a un bouton pour vous arrêter ? », demanda-t-elle, un sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres pâles.

Elle était décidément très jolie et c'était dommage de devoir l'assommer. Mais il choisirait cette option si cela pouvait lui éviter d'avoir à appeler Morris au secours.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire la méthode. », répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de s'avancer vers lui, sortant des menottes de son blouson kaki.

« Je suis certaine que vous êtes très sympathique, mais c'est mon… »

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. La tranche de sa main l'atteignit à la tempe et elle s'écroula, évanoui. Gentleman, Alex la recueillit avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

« Vous verrez, vous me remercierez. Au moins, votre chef aura le temps de décolérer un peu avant de vous passer le savon. »

Il l'installa sur une chaise devant un des appareils, avant de sortir la clé USB/pendentif et d'y copier les informations sensibles traitées par les ordinateurs. Son chef allait déjà le sermonner pour son imprudence, inutile qu'il revienne en plus les mains vides.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la jeune femme – qui allait encore dormir comme un bébé pendant quelques heures – il se glissa vers la porte, et sortit du complexe – tel un fantôme – comme il était rentré.


	2. Chapter 2

**OS n°2 : Discussions familiales**

« Non, Sab, demander son nom à une personne n'est pas la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, surtout lorsqu'elle vous tire dessus. » fit le jeune homme en s'installant au bar pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Elle a seulement essayé, Al. », sa sœur adoptive apparut dans son champ de vision tandis qu'elle essayait de s'attacher les cheveux en une seule et longue natte brune.

« Ouais, bah si tu veux mon avis, elle est un peu trop experte dans le maniement des armes à feu à mon goût. », répliqua le garçon avec humour tout en touchant l'oreille qui avait failli être amputée. Alex repensa à cet instant fabuleux qui n'avait duré que le temps d'un éclair. L'inconnue était indubitablement douée. Sans qu'il en soit vraiment conscience, un léger et absent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui se communiqua à la jeune fille en observant son frère qui semblait anormalement dans la lune.

« Elle t'a donné son numéro au moins ? »

Alex se réveilla brusquement et faillit renverser sa tasse de café.

« J'ai relevé un '673298' mais je pense que c'était son matricule. »

Cette fois, Sabina ne se retint même pas de rouler des yeux et de lui jeter un regard du genre 'il y a des fois où je compatis réellement avec ceux qui veulent t'étriper.'

Elle venait de faire une nouvelle fois l'erreur de poser son portable à portée du gamin de cinq ans hyperactif qu'était son frère adoptif et celui-ci s'en empara aussitôt tandis qu'elle beurrait sa tartine.

« Wow ! Quand je pense que Ben et Maël me trouvent _moi_ suicidaire… Tu es consciente que la moitié des membres de cette fraternité repèrent un simple fouineur à des kilomètres à la ronde ? Tu y tiens à ton diplôme de journaliste ou… »

Elle lui arracha le smartphone des mains.

« Hm, tu peux parler. Moi, je ne fais pas joujou avec des psychopathes comme passe-temps. Bon, » admit-elle en interceptant son regard en coin. « Peut-être que certains de ces gars ont des tendances sociopathes mais… » Elle s'interrompit, n'appréciant pas du tout le regard narquois qu'il lui lançait par-dessus son verre de jus d'orange. « Alors, qu'a dit Morris ? » décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

Il lui jeta un regard acéré mais légèrement amusé par sa redirection.

« Sais pas plus que toi. Pas encore fait mon rapport. »

« Quoi ? », elle s'arrêta aussitôt de manger, trop surprise pour faire autre chose que de le fixer avec réprobation. « Il sait que tu es rentré au moins ? »

Elle faillit renverser son bol de chocolat chaud en voyant son hochement de tête négatif.

« Quoi ? » , rétorqua-t-il en mordant avec amusement dans une tartine de miel. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle le voyait manger avec enthousiasme. Elle soupçonnait que cela avait rapport avec le fait de faire mariner son chef. « Cela lui fait les pieds. En outre, j'ai des examens dans trois jours et je ne vais pas lui laisser l'occasion de me retenir à l'agence. Les profs aimeraient bien m' _apercevoir_ , de temps en temps. » Sous son regard bleu qui noircissait cependant, il compatit. « Mais je vais le faire sous peu. »

Sabina soupira. Il était vraiment incorrigible. Puis une idée revint dans son esprit.

« Alors, tu vas essayer de la revoir ? Tu sais qu'elle fait partie de l'armée et tu as les moyens de savoir précisément qui c'est. »

Dos à elle tandis qu'il débarrassait la table, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pourquoi m'intéresserait-elle ? »

Sabina se leva à son tour.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. La première chose que tu m'as dite était qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Tu laisses rarement quelqu'un qui te tire dessus s'en tirer à si bon compte. En étant dans l'armée, elle est sans doute aussi souvent absente que toi. Enfin, je suis certaine qu'elle sait parfaitement se défendre seul et que tu n'auras pas besoin de craindre pour sa sécurité. »

« Non mais, tu es déjà en train d'établir des plans de mariage ou je rêve ? »

« Oh, arrête. Si je te laisse faire, dans dix ans tu n'oseras toujours pas l'inviter au cinéma le soir. »,

« Tu tiens à ce que je demande à Maël où vous en êtes tous les deux ? »

Elle _osa_ lui tirer la langue.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Pour l'instant, » dit-il en attrapant son sac et son manteau. « réviser mes cours de droit international. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire semblable à un jappement.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu étudies cette matière. Au vu du nombre de fois où tu les contournes … »

Cette fois, seul le claquement de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement commun lui répondit.


	3. Chapter 3

**OS n°3 : Rapport**

 **Note : Coucou ! J'espère que vous aimez ces OS que j'ai imaginé sur la vie d'Alex après le MI6. Voici le tout dernier.**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'ils ne seront peut-être pas tous publiés dans un ordre chronologique mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le préciserai avant que vous ne soyez pas perdus !**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR-AR-AR**

James Morrison était un homme ordinaire. De taille moyenne, la peau légèrement mâte et des yeux noirs qui furetaient sans cesse de droite à gauche. Cette attitude aurait pu sembler excessive voire incongrue si Morrison n'avait été le chef des opérations de terrain du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation de Washington. En tant que tel cependant, il avait eu à faire face (ou plutôt les hommes sous ses ordres) à un certain nombre d'affaires délicates dans lesquelles mieux valait se montrer extrêmement prudent.

En l'occurrence, la dernière en date mettait son Service en mauvaise posture face à l'armée. Morrison avait en effet appris que cette dernière détenait depuis peu des documents sensibles qui n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver entre les mains de simples militaires. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé un agent dans l'un de leurs complexes, situé près de Boston. Il s'agissait d'une mission relativement facile mais pouvant devenir très délicate et l'agent en question était vraiment très compétent mais parfois… imprévisible.

Morrison soupira tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Privilège de gradé, ce dernier était personnel et fermait à clé. Bien que cela n'empêche pas certains fouineurs, comme il en eut encore la preuve ce matin-là en ouvrant la porte.

« Rider ! », interpella-t-il la personne – assise en tailleur sur son bureau ! – en train de feuilleter _ses_ dossiers.

Le jeune homme blond de dix-huit ans se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux bruns mi- sérieux mi- moqueurs.

« Monsieur ? »

Le jeune espion était d'humeur joueuse, remarqua immédiatement l'adulte. Dommage, se dit-il car ce n'était décidemment pas son cas ce matin-là. Il lui fit signe de descendre de son perchoir d'un geste sec. Rider le fit dans un soupir avant de glisser les mains derrière son cou pour défaire la chaîne qui y pendait avant de la lui tendre. Il se saisit alors de la clé USB avec un empressement empreint d'avidité.

Avant de se stopper net pour observer son employé.

« Il n'y a eu aucun problème ? »

Sans toutefois le montrer, Alex hésita. Techniquement non, la preuve en était qu'il avait réussi à ramener les documents. Mais il se demandait toujours si le supérieur de la jeune femme rencontrée avait consulté le sien. Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre à la question, Morrison croisa les bras en soupirant. Avant de le regarder fixement.

Alex connaissait suffisamment Morrison pour savoir que celui-ci tentait de le faire parler – peut-être plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Mais le jeune homme était suffisamment expert en bluff pour éviter sans problème ce piège.

« Non. Aucun. », répondit-il, un masque plaqué sur le visage.

Morrison continua cependant à le regarder attentivement.

« Bien. Alors dans ce cas, dîtes-moi pourquoi le sergent… »

« Disons que pas un _vrai_ problème. Techniquement… », s'empressa de le couper Alex puis se faisant couper à son tour.

 _« Techniquement ?_ Agent Rider, je jure que si je vous entends encore commencer une phrase par ce mot, je vous arrache la langue ! »

Le blond baissa un court instant la tête et l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un geste de contrition si une lueur rieuse n'avait pas brillé dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait relevée. Avant de se diriger vers la porte sans demander son reste.

Seulement pour être arrêté par la voix exaspérée de son supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que… Vous ne m'avez pas encore fait votre rapport ! »

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Alex se tourna vers Morrison tout en affectant un air sérieux.

« Je crois que vous avez déjà celui de ce sergent. Est-ce bien utile d'en avoir un en double ? Vous savez, moi et la paperasse… »

La main actionna la clenche et la porte s'entrouvrit. On entendit le brouhaha des employés dans les bureaux d'à côté.

James Morrison fronça les sourcils, se répétant intérieurement et inlassablement que 'non, il n'avait pas envie d'étriper son agent.'

« Alors vous risquez d'avoir un problème avec votre prochaine affectation. Les archives en sont remplies… »

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Rider eut un petit sourire.

« Mais il n'y a aucun problème de paperasse aux Bahamas ou à Hawaï et la saison est idéale pour quelques jours de congés anticipés. »

Morrison était dans une impasse. Pour avoir été dans cette même situation de nombreuses fois, il aurait dû savoir qu'on ne gagnait jamais rien à jouer au plus fin avec Alex Rider. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile avant de pousser un profond soupir d'exaspération.

« Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, venez immédiatement me faire votre rapport afin que vos mésaventures ne me soient pas contées par d'autres. »

Alex hausse les sourcils, sincèrement étonné.

« Quelles mésaventures ? Personne – ou presque – ne m'a vu, je vous ai rapporté ce que vous vouliez et – oserais-je le dire – sans une égratignure ! » Ce fait seul était assez notable pour le faire remarquer, songea le jeune homme avant de poursuivre. « Et puis, si je ne suis pas revenu immédiatement, c'est aussi que j'avais des examens à passer. »

« Lesquels ? »

Alex sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais se força néanmoins à répondre.

« Langues étrangères, psychanalyse et droit international. Et faites-moi confiance, cette dernière matière à elle seule demande des heures et des heures de travail. »

Il n'aima pas le bref éclat de rire que Morrison essaya vainement de retenir. Pas plus que l'explication qu'il en donna la minute suivante.

« Vous savez, vous êtes comme la plupart de ces étudiants qui étudient des matières qui ne leur serviront jamais dans la vie réelle. Parce que pour que _vous_ étudiez les lois internationales… »

Il laissa le sous-entendu en suspens. Face à lui, Alex roula des yeux. Ce petit séjour à Hawaï lui semblait une meilleure idée de seconde en seconde. Il sortit une petite carte d'une de ses poches et la tendit à Morrison qui parut surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cette fois, Alex sourit réellement.

« Le numéro de ma sœur. Je sens que vous allez vous entendre comme larrons en foire. »

« Votre sœur ? Celle pour qui vous m'avez demandé de confirmer un rapport dans lequel un homme était _malencontreusement_ tombé dans une cage d'ascenseur sans ascenseur le mois dernier ? »

Alex se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« _Techniquement_ , c'était un accident… »

« DEHORS ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**OS n°4 : Le mandat**

 **Note : Coucou !**

 **Je tiens juste à préciser que si vous voyez que dans les prochaines semaines, cette fic est beaucoup plus publiée que les autres, ce ne sera pas parce que j'aurais abandonné ces dernières. Simplement, des OS courts sont beaucoup plus faciles à écrire lorsqu'on manque de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle vie d'Alex !**

 **Bises et Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR-AR-AR**

« Al, je vais te tuer. »

Alex se retourna pour accueillir son plus ancien coéquipier.

Les cheveux châtains coupés relativement court, les yeux bleus profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, Ben Daniels venait de passer le cap de la trentaine. Employé en même temps qu'Alex au MI6, il en était parti environ un an après le départ d'Alex pour San Francisco. Ben avait alors fait plusieurs agences avant que son unique sœur ne lui demande de venir s'installer aux Etats-Unis et qu'il ne se fasse embaucher par le FBI.

Lors de son affectation à Washington D.C. sous les ordres de James Morrison, Ben avait été surpris de retrouver partiellement (puisqu'Alex était un peu plus assidu en cours qu'à l'époque du MI6) l'adolescent blond.

Leur chef d'équipe était un Irlandais quadragénaire. Mattew Woodmark était né au sein de l'Armée Indépendantiste d'Irlande ou IRA et était resté en son sein pendant près de trente ans. Avant d'en laisser la direction à son cousin parce qu'il ne croyait plus aux idéaux de ses jeunes années. Il avait une connaissance approfondie de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des explosifs et les fédéraux américains l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Après s'être assuré efficacement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une loyauté de façade, bien entendu.

Leur quatrième membre venait de Floride et, âgé de huit ans de plus qu'Alex, se nommait Donovan Skylight. Donny était un jeune homme élancé, la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil qui 'brillait sans répit dans la plus belle région du monde', selon lui. Il avait été flic à Miami, dans un quartier particulièrement chaud de la ville, où déclencher des incendies et trucider littéralement son voisin trop bruyant faisaient partie des traditions. Tout le monde appréciait Donny. Il était très ouvert, dragueur avec les filles et avait toujours en réserve une histoire drôle ou deux pour détendre l'atmosphère, les longues nuits passées en planque.

Alex observa calmement l'ancien agent du MI6.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner une idée pareille ? » demanda ironiquement le plus vieux.

« Euh ? Ton air passablement stressé ? », rétorqua innocemment le blond.

Cet air 'innocent' donnait à Ben plus que la simple envie de le tuer. Il voulait 'étriper' son jeune collègue.

Pourtant, il se força à se calmer. Il se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez avant de reprendre une longue inspiration.

« Il y a deux semaines, tu étais en charge du dossier Heinecker, non ? »

« Hm, c'est moi. Enfin, Maël et moi. Cela devait au départ être une mission en solo mais il avait tenu à m'accompagner. Quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Heinecker soit un vrai psycho, je crois. », expliqua Alex, vaguement.

« De toute manière, Al, même quand une personne n'est pas psychotique à la base, il suffit que tu apparaisses pour qu'elle le devienne. Comme par magie. »

« Je suis censé prendre cela comment ? », fit Alex en haussant un sourcil.

« Prends-le comme tu veux. Alors tu expliques cela comment ? », persista Ben.

« Mon charme naturel, peut-être ? »

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux.

« Dis-moi, quel mot emploierais-tu pour me décrire là, à l'instant précis où nous parlons ? »

« Hmm… En manque de sommeil. Excuse-moi, mais là j'ai l'impression que tes yeux vont te sortir du crâne. »

Les mains de Daniels se refermaient de manière réflexive sur le dossier qu'elles tenaient.

« Alexander ! », prévint une voix nouvelle.

Matt et Donny venaient d'arriver dans leur espace de travail commun.

« Où en étais-je ? », se plaignit le pauvre Ben.

Il n'y arriverait jamais.

« Je répondrais volontiers à ton manque de sommeil mais pas sûr que cela soit la réponse que tu cherches. », pipa Alex.

« Quelle perspicacité ! », commenta Donovan, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait observer leur discussion comme on regarde un match de boxe. Avant de se faire accaparer par leur chef d'équipe, laissant les deux combattants à leur joute.

Ben passa une main sur son visage las avant de reprendre le fil de leur conversation précédente.

« Donc Heinecker, tu ne te serais pas par hasard glissé chez lui _avant_ d'obtenir le mandat de perquisition ? »

« Si et… ? »

« A Dartmouth, tu as des cours de droit pénal, me semble-t-il. Et pourtant l'importance d'un mandat a l'air de te passer bien au-dessus de la tête. »

« Disons que cela allait bien plus vite de cette manière. » expliqua le jeune homme pour sa défense.

Nouveau soupir exaspéré et nouveau pincement de nez.

« Al, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il y a manière de faire et manière de faire. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma manière dérange. », répondit Alex, le plus naturellement du monde.

Il adorait faire marcher ses collègues jusqu'au bout. Il savait qu'avec eux il ne risquait pas de se faire _littéralement_ trucider. Quoique… A voir le regard de l'ancien soldat du SAS, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

D'ailleurs, pour se faire un peu mieux comprendre, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. Aussitôt, Alex se dégagea brusquement. Ben savait pourtant ce qu'il risquait.

Les premiers mois en cohabitation à Washington – avant que finalement ne commence celle avec Sab – l'avaient assez prouvé. L'homme brun avait plus d'une fois failli se retrouver avec un doigt en moins en tentant de le réveiller d'un de ses cauchemars.

Ceux-ci avaient été récurrents les mois suivants la mort de Jack. Clairement, l'adolescent souffrait du Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique ou PTSD. Le MI6 à l'époque puis Morrison au début avaient proposé des séances de psychanalyse. Alex n'en avait jamais accepté aucune. Premièrement, il était on ne peut plus sain d'esprit, si on oubliait ses 'tendances suicidaires' comme s'amusait à qualifier Maël sa manière de résoudre une affaire. Et deuxièmement, même un psy habilité par des Services Secrets n'aurait pu vraiment comprendre, ni même imaginer.

Soudainement, Alex remarqua que le regard bleu n'était plus fixé sur lui mais sur la personne ou la chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Avant de lever les mains dans la direction pour poser sa question d'une voix exaspérée :

« Dis-moi, tu fais comment pour le supporter ? »

Alex se retourna pour voir qu'Ismaël était arrivé derrière lui. Le jeune homme, de trois ans son aîné, avait le teint un peu mate des moyen-orientaux tandis qu'une barbe bien taillée s'étalait d'une joue à l'autre et cachait le demi-sourire qu'il affichait présentement.

« Aucune idée. N'arrête pas de me poser la question depuis un an et demi. »

En seule récompense, Ismaël se reçut une gomme sur la tempe. Il se retourna donc vers le gamin de cinq ans d'âge mental qui était accessoirement son coéquipier, les sourcils haussés.

« Quoi ? »

« Absolument rien. Euh, dis voir Mal, tu étais avec moi chez Heinecker, tu peux peut-être répondre aux questions de l'Inquisition. » demanda Alex en désignant Ben pendant qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre sur son propre bureau.

« Lesquelles ? »

L'ancien soldat du Special Air Service pria pour que sa patience reste intacte face à tant de gamineries avant de s'expliquer d'une voix contrôlée.

« Chez Heinecker, il y a deux semaines, vous vous êtes glissés en toute illégalité chez lui avant que l'autorisation de perquisitionner ne parvienne à l'agence, vrai ou faux ? »

Alex eut le plaisir de voir l'Israélien rouler des yeux.

« C'est une blague ? Un mandat pour Heinecker ? Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui demander d'attester sur l'honneur qu'il ne fait rien de répréhensible ? »

« Exactement. Et s'il le fait quand même, on lui donne une petite tape et on lui fait promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. », compléta le blond avec une moue ironique.

Ben les regarda finalement dans les yeux à tour de rôle avant de leur tourner le dos et de commencer à rassembler ses affaires qu'il avait posées en arrivant ce matin-là sur son propre bureau, sous le regard curieux d'Ismaël et d'Alex.

« Euh, Ben, il n'est même pas midi. »

« Eh bien, j'ai décidé de poser une après-midi de congé. », répondit ce dernier d'une voix égale.

« Depuis quand ? »

Ce gamin avait le culot de poser la question, pensa l'ancien soldat du SAS, non sans une certaine affection.

« Là, tout de suite. La semaine est plutôt calme et je doute que Morrison aura besoin de l'équipe au complet dans les prochaines heures. Et, si c'est le cas, je serai malheureusement injoignable car j'aurai _malencontreusement_ oublié mon portable sur mon bureau. », dit-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux avec provocation tandis qu'il posait tranquillement ledit objet audit endroit.

Avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

« Oh, oh… »

« Al, c'est la combientième demi-journée de congé que Ben prend exactement de cette manière ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Il regarda avec surprise son collègue israélien qui haussa un sourcil en réponse. « Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu as en tête. »

Maël eut un sourire.

« Si tu étais un objet, tu serais un répulsif. Tu sais, ces produits en bombe que l'on achète dans l'espoir de faire fuir les parasites. »

« Mal, j'ai dit que je préférais ne pas savoir. »

L'Israélien faillit se cogner contre le bureau en évitant la bourrade semi-affectueuse.

« Kroll ! Rider ! Vous pourriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans ? »

Leur supérieur venait de débarquer dans l'espace de travail commun. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur l'un des bureaux, complètement vide.

« Où est Daniels ? »

« Parti en congé journalier. », répondit Alex, pragmatique.

Morrison lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi son cinquième avait déserté l'agence en pleine journée. Avant de pousser un long soupir exaspéré.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas grave, vous ferez parfaitement tous les deux. Nuit de planque devant chez Volkov. » leur annonça avant de leur tourner le dos sans attendre les récriminations inévitables.

Rider souffla tandis que son collègue lançait :

« Vous êtes au courant que je suis le seul puni dans l'histoire ? Vous avez déjà essayé de mettre un chat sauvage en cage ? », Comme James ne lui répondait pas, Maël se tourna vers son coéquipier. « Combien de cafés tu as bu depuis ce matin ? «

« Euh… », hésita l'Anglais. « C'est vraiment important ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de les compter, tu sais. »

« Plus aucune boisson ou nourriture sucrée jusqu'à demain matin. », vint la réponse, péremptoire.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de courir après son ami qui s'éloignait.

« Tu veux aussi savoir quelle quantité de Vitamine C j'ai ingurgitée depuis ce matin ? »

Ismaël se stoppa net.

« Morrison, je risque d'avoir besoin de menottes et de sédatifs. Au cas où. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, ce ne sera pas pour Volkov. »

L'interpellé soupira. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il avait l'impression de travailler dans une garderie, se dit-il en voyant Rider courser Kroll à travers les couloirs. Et il était père de jumeaux de six ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**OS n°5 : Le logement**

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable résonna soudain dans l'Aston Martin. Alex regarda qui appelait puis baissa le son de _American Idiot_ avant de décrocher.

« Oui, Sab ? »

« Al, j'ai oublié de te laisser un mot ce matin. Achète du pain pour ce soir, tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir.

« Toi, tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer. »

Il l'entendit jurer à voix basse avant qu'elle ne réponde avec hésitation.

« Euh… Notre assureur habitation m'a appelée il y a une heure. Il nous réclame un nouveau malus ce mois-ci.

« Quoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? »

Le blond dut freiner brusquement pour ne pas s'encastrer dans le coffre de la voiture qui venait de le doubler par la droite. Les freins martyrisés de l'Aston crissèrent horriblement.

« Al ? Essaie au moins de ne pas te faire virer de ton assurance auto ! »

« Pas ma faute ! Un débile qui a eu son permis de conduire dans un paquet de Bonux ! »

« Dans quoi ? Dis, tu roules à combien, là ? »

Le jeune agent fédéral esquissa un sourire en entendant la réelle inquiétude dans la voix de sa sœur adoptive.

« C'est une expression française. Et je suis actuellement sur le périph alors je demande un joker. Mais tu n'es pas non plus pressée de répondre à ma question. »

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« Disons pour faire court qu'ils ne comprennent pas qu'on ait eu à faire changer les fenêtres trois fois en un mois. Surtout que les impacts de balles que l'expert a remarqués ne sont pas l'idéal pour endormir leur curiosité. »

« Je vois. Mais je me dois de rectifier. Il n'y a eu que deux interventions du vitrier ce mois-ci. » rétorqua Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il se concentra avant d'accélérer brusquement et de doubler le conducteur du dimanche. Un concert de klaxons l'accueillit auquel il répondit par un salut ironique.

Avant que l'Aston Martin ne file à nouveau à toute allure.

« Sab, tu es toujours là ? »

Léger soupir que son oreille surentraînée entendit distinctement.

« Non, c'est bien trois. Tu te souviens de ta mission en Iran, il y a trois semaines ? »

Etant donné que Maël et lui avaient failli finir raccourcis, il aurait eu du mal de l'oublier.

« Oui ? », répondit-il avec prudence.

« Disons que j'ai eu un incident et que j'ai encore dû faire appel au vitrier.

Il fixa alors son téléphone d'un regard si persuasif qu'il était certain qu'elle le sentirait, ne serait-ce que par télépathie.

« Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'assurance allait en profiter pour nous lâcher. »

« Hey ! Quand je pense que Donny me demande toujours si tu vas bien parce que tu habites avec moi. Il ignore qu'il y a déjà eu trois attaques à cause de ton job. »

Un rire cristallin retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de la dizaine de ton côté ? »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est çà. » rétorqua-t-il avec amusement. « Bon alors, tu as une solution pour l'assurance ? »

« Eh bien, tu pourrais nous fournir encore une fois… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. » la coupa-t-il. « Si je demande encore une fois à Morrison une fausse identité pour la vie courante, il risque de péter un câble. »

A décharge pour Morrison, Alex demandait très souvent à son patron de le couvrir pour une chose ou une autre.

« Attends, j'ai une idée. On va se faire assurer par le biais de mon père. Il est connu, ils ne lui feront pas de problèmes. »

« Et pour le prochain logement ? Etant donné que ce n'est pas tes parents qui seront locataires, le problème pratique reste. » rappela le jeune homme.

« Qui te dit que le proprio va nous virer ? »

Alex adorait sa sœur mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait des fois où Sabina se montrait butée.

« Après avoir été averti par l'assurance qu'ils ont encore retrouvé des impacts suspects ? Tu crois encore au Père Noël, j'ai l'impression. »

« Le contrat de location ne stipule pas qu'il puisse nous virer car il soupçonne qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche. »

« Tu crois que cela va le retenir ? Tu paries combien, dix ou vingt dollars ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh non ! »

Il entendit ses petits pas précipités passer d'une pièce à l'autre.

« Sans oublier le nombre de fois où tu as transformé la pièce du lave-linge en piscine à bulles géante. », commenta-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle se retrouvait actuellement dans un bain moussant plus grand que nature.

« Très drôle. Tu seras sans doute ravi d'apprendre que ton t-shirt préféré est passé du bleu azur au lidevin. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'avais pas parié ? C'est pas grave, les vingt dollars sont pour moi quand même. »

« Faudrait peut-être que j'appelle un plombier, non ? Il y a de plus en plus de mousse. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il t'explique comment on se sert d'une machine à laver ? C'est vrai que le ridicule ne tue pas. »

Même au téléphone, il sentit qu'elle lui tirait la langue.

« Ben voyons. Qui est-ce qui a fait disjoncter tout l'immeuble la première fois qu'il a touché au compteur électrique ? »

« Je refuse de m'abaisser à répondre. », fit Alex, se drapant dans sa dignité. « Alors, pour l'assurance, ton père ? »

« Mon père. », confirma-t-elle. « Vu qu'il est bientôt en retraite, ils le prendront plus facilement. »

« Sab ! Ed n'a pas encore quarante-cinq ans ! Bon, sinon çà peut passer. Par contre, ils ne vont pas nous louper si on se fait chopper. Fausse déclaration à l'assurance, cela peut mener loin. »

« Oh arrête ! Tu vis dangereusement treize mois sur douze. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, dis-moi. Qui a dû te servir de couverture face à tes parents à Noël l'an dernier ? Et leur jurer que tu passais du bon temps avec des copines de fac alors que tu étais partie tourner un reportage sur un conflit au Kosovo ? »

« Ça me fait penser : as-tu posé des jours pour Noël cette année ? A moins que tu n'aies choisi d'en poser pour Nouvel An ? »

Alex régla la ventilation avant de lui répondre avec flegme.

« T'inquiètes ! Je les ai pris tous les deux. Au pire, si Morrisson me fait des problèmes, je lui forcerai la main. Il faudra simplement que j'éteigne mon portable pendant quinze jours. »

« Mouais ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme il y a deux ans, j'espère. Papa et Maman t'attendent de pied ferme. »

« Je sais. Au fait, dis à Lise que j'adore le bleu et que tous les vêtements qu'elle m'a offerts sont très beaux, mais pas besoin de m'en acheter autant. Tu sais, les pantalons et les chemises, je m'en sers uniquement lorsque je reste la journée au bureau. »

Traduction : à peu près tous les 29 févriers.

« Tu as raison. Je vais plutôt demander s'ils ne font pas des promos sur les blouses d'hôpital. »

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Nous savons qui choisir. Et maintenant, comment l'annoncer à l'heureux élu ? »

« Hmm… Mes parents risquent d'autant moins de râler si c'est toi qui- »

« Mais c'est ton dégât qui nous a fait virés. », la coupa Alex, pragmatique.

« Alors disons simplement que tu m'en dois une pour ne pas leur avoir précisé qui est Maël. »

Cette fois, Alex s'exclaffa.

« Alors même que c'est toi qui sors avec lui ? Il va falloir sérieusement revoir tes arguments. »

« Mais nous n'en serions pas là si tu ne t'étais pas pris pour un agent matrimonial. Un jour, je vais me retrouver mariée sans même savoir comment c'est arrivé. »

« Sab, calme-toi. Vous avez déjà du mal à vous voir une fois par mois. Et c'est quoi cette obsession avec le mariage ? »

« Quelle obsession ? Et tiens, pendant qu'on y est, il faudrait que tu te trouves quelqu'un toi aussi. Avec un peu de chance, elle te remettrait à ta place plus souvent qu'à ton tour. »

« Non, merci. Les psychopathes que je rencontre tous les jours le font déjà. »

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la sonnerie d'un deuxième téléphone résonna à ses côtés.

« Al, c'est Papa. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais mettre le haut-parleur, ainsi tu pourras lui expliquer toi-même pour l'assurance. », débita la brune avant de s'interroger sur le silence intersidéral qui résonnait soudain dans son oreille. « Allô ? Alex ? ». Puis une voix robotique lui répondit. « Votre correspondant est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message. »

Sabina raccrocha et jeta littéralement le portable sur le bureau.

Dans le même temps, Alex Rider reposait son téléphone à présent éteint sur le tableau de bord flambant neuf de l'Aston, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pied au plancher, il garda sa gauche, dépassant à toute allure les autres voitures. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, une autre sonnerie retentit d'un tout autre portable. Celui qu'il utilisait pour les urgences professionnelles et dont très peu de personnes avaient le numéro.

« Oui Maël ? »

« Al, je viens d'avoir Sabina près de six fois en dix minutes. Elle est furieuse. Quelque chose à propos du fait que tu lui aies raccroché au nez. »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour cette seule raison. », plaisanta Alex.

Le blond ne pouvait pas louper le profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hm, je ne veux surtout savoir. », plaida l'Israélien. « Débrouille-toi simplement pour la recontacter. »

« Lol, je ne risque pas. Si elle rappelle, dis-lui que je suis en train de conduire. »

« Elle a dit aussi que tu dirais cela mais qu'après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure au bout du fil avec elle, il s'agit d'un argument irrecevable. », continua le brun comme un dictaphone.

Alex entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis :

« Maël ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je peux venir m'installer chez toi quelques temps ? »

Son coéquipier soupira.

« Avant tout, définis 'quelques temps'. »

« Heu… Disons une semaine ou deux pour commencer ? »

Ismaël Kroll eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

« Semaines ?! Al, c'est juste un problème d'assurance, non ? »

« Actuellement, ce n'est pas mon assureur, le problème. Ce serait plutôt ma colocataire ! »

Maël fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à une solution viable.

« Ouais, bah connaissant Sabina, ce n'est pas en squattant chez moi que tu vas régler le problème. Prends plutôt le taureau par les cornes. »

L'Israélien eut l'impression d'entendre une quinte de toux forcée à l'autre bout.

« Je préfèrerais me retrouver devant un taureau en ce moment, Mal. Et fais-moi confiance, je sais exactement de quoi je parle.

« Al, tu me fatigues. »

« Donc c'est bon, j'arrive dans une heure ? »

Nouveau soupir distinctif.

« A une condition. »

« Acceptée. » fut la réponse immédiate.

« Al ! Imagine que ce soit de te jeter par la fenêtre ? »

« Tout plutôt que de recontacter ma sœur dans les prochaines heures. »

« Si tu es sûr de toi. Tu es de corvée aspirateur, lavage des sols, des carreaux, de la vaisselle, du linge et des sanitaires jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Avec surprise, le brun n'entendit aucune protestation.

« Al, t'es là ? »

« Aucun problème, marché conclu. », vint la réponse suspicieusement détendue. « Je ne demanderai qu'une chose en retour. »

Maël sentait qu'il y avait sans doute anguille sous roche mais ne parvint pas à la trouver.

« Accordée. », dit-il finalement, même si avec hésitation.

« Tu filtres tous les appels provenant de ma chère sœur pour moi. »

A peine son ami avait-il achevé sa phrase que plusieurs téléphones se mirent à sonner du côté de l'Israélien. Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de fermer les yeux, exaspéré de voir qui était le correspondant de tous ces appels.

« J'ai l'impression que tu viens de réaliser qui de nous deux a arnaqué l'autre. », retentit la voix ironique de son interlocuteur actuel.

« Al, je vais te tuer. »

« Fais la queue ! Comme tout le monde. »

D'un doigt rageur, Maël raccrocha.


End file.
